


Murder by Suicide

by JosiahPeregrine



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Blood, Character Death, M/M, Self Harm, Substance Abuse, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide, THIS IS PROBABLY REALLY SAD AND I'M SORRY IF IT IS, mentions of:
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-05
Updated: 2014-05-05
Packaged: 2018-01-22 01:09:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1570376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JosiahPeregrine/pseuds/JosiahPeregrine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a poem I wrote like a year ago.  I'm very sorry for this and for the fact that nothing I write is ever fun to read.  I just can't write happy things for these two.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Murder by Suicide

Your name whispers through the walls

As echos of you penetrate my bones

And become as much a part of me

As the cold air in my lungs

This house is not haunted, but haunts me.

Your memory grips my lonely soul:

The only sweet horror I’ll ever know.

My fault.

They all said it wasn’t my fault.

My fault, my fault, my fault. 

I know they lied.

You loved me.

You loved me.

Loved.

Me.

I killed you.

My words were the knife in your wrist.

I said 

Why do you bother living if you don’t believe in anything?

So you died.

Blood on the floor

Paint on your hands

Pills in the sink

Whiskey bottle empty

Knife to your wrist. Dead.

My fault.

Murder by suicide.

My fault.

I love you.

I’ll join you soon in death,

But I’ll never see you in Heaven.

**Author's Note:**

> I am so sorry.  
> Come yell at me at:
> 
> radicalfeministbitch.tumblr.com


End file.
